


A Shattered Diamond

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: D-BOYS, D2 - Fandom, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito wants to show Ryo something and Ryo doesn't understand why it has to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattered Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I'm back with a new fic for you. To be honest, I cried while writing this - but it had to be. I had to get rid of that picture in my head... xD  
> So I hope you can enjoy reading this, although I think it's pretty sad! :)

“Hey, can you see the stars?"  
“Of course I can. Who wouldn’t be able to see them in a clear night like this?” Ryo asks.  
“I don’t know. Those who are in a house, with a roof above them? Those who don’t look up to the sky can’t either,” Yukito mumbles, lost in his thoughts.  
“Why did you call me up here? You wanted to show me something, right?”   
The younger boy repeats, “I don’t know that. It’s like… I’ve forgotten something important. But I can’t remember what.”  
“That’s normal when you’ve forgotten something,” Ryo tries to calm him down. “It’s nothing bad.”  
“The only thing I know right now… is that I want to sit here and watch the stars with you. Ne, Micchan, you’ll stay here with me, right?”  
“I will. Until you’ve remembered what you wanted to show me.”  
Yukito smiles thankfully and rests his head on Ryo’s shoulder.

They sit like this for a time that feels like an eternity, quietly watching the stars, thinking about things they haven’t had time to talk or think about yet.  
“Micchan,” Yukito says, “I still don’t know what I wanted to show you. But I’ve remembered something else.”  
“Yes, Yukkii? What’s up?” Ryo asks with a light smile.  
“Promise me that you won’t hate me for it.”  
“I could never hate you.”  
“You’ll be able to hate me for this, I definitely know it. Even if you say now you’d never hate me, you surely will.” The black-haired boy looks down sadly.  
“No, Yukkii, it’s the truth. You really can tell me. You don’t have to worry about anything!”  
“Okay.” Yukito sighs heavily. “Micchan, sayounara.”  
“‘Sayounara?’ What do you mean by that?”  
“Exactly the thing I’m saying.”  
“But… you’re here. You don’t have to go anywhere. Why are you–”  
“I won’t stay here any longer, Micchan. I have to leave.”  
Ryo looks at him mildly shocked. “What are you talking about?!”  
“I knew it,” Yukito mumbles, voice shaking. “You hate me now, don’t you?”  
“No, I don’t. But I beg you, tell me what’s really going on here!”  
“You remember me talking about how times have changed? And you remember me having problems with this century’s technical equipment like mobile phones and computers?”  
“I do. What does that have to do with your… with the fact that you’re going to leave?”  
“You’ll know if you listen to me until the end. This all was… because these things didn’t exist in the time when I was as old as you.”  
“What–”  
“Micchan, I’m born centuries before you even started existing. The person you see…” Yukito briefly moves his right hand and his body suddenly seems pretty distorted; like a picture of a person in very bad quality. “The person you see in front of you… is just an afterimage of myself.”  
Ryo remains quiet, shocked and sad. Why hasn’t he told him earlier?! Aren’t they friends?  
“I’m so sorry, Micchan!” Yukito really starts crying now. “I wanted to tell you. I really wanted to tell you! But I was so worried you’d hate me then… so I decided to tell you later. And now…” He stretches out his hands to touch Ryo, but the blond feels nothing but a breeze of air.  
The smaller boy’s body starts disappearing.  
“No. No, Yukito, I could never hate you! I still love you so much, and…” His eyes fill with tears and he fights hard to hold them back. “… and I want you to stay by my side forever! I don’t mind all the mistakes you make and that you don’t have experiences with electronics and so on–”  
“Micchan!” The black-haired boy sounds so desperate now; Ryo just wants to hug him and never let him go. “Micchan, I… I want to stay with you too! But it’s impossible!”  
Ryo finally starts crying; he can’t fight his tears back any longer, and he wraps his arms around Yukito’s afterimage as if the boy was still sitting there as a real person.

“I…” Yukito tries to continue his story, sobbing, “I’ve been born ages ago, at the end of… I guess you call it the Bakumatsu era. My father was a member of the Shinsengumi. He taught me how to fight; that’s why I was so good at Kendo when we visited that dojo earlier. But then he died. My mother had died before, too. I was completely alone, I had nobody left to care for me, and I was only 14 years old. I spent two years living on the streets, but then… well…” A sad smile appears on his face. “My body had gotten weak. I wasn’t able to continue living all by myself and although there were a lot of children living on the streets, nobody of them wanted to help me gathering supplies and so on… The winter came.” Yukito’s voice grows a bit stronger and sounds a bit less sad. “It was so cold outside; and then I fell into a river. I had been careless. Actually, it’s been pretty stupid, I know, but that’s how it happened. The street was directly next to the river, and I slipped out. Of course nobody cared for me. While trying to get back to land, I sprained my ankle, and I caught a heavy cold as well as a fever. I wasn’t really able to walk properly and I was sick…”  
Ryo swallows hardly. This sounds so bad, he just wants to comfort Yukito as good as he can – but how? He can’t even touch the younger boy.  
“I died, Micchan. I wasn’t able to cure myself, and nobody cared for me, so I died… But…!!!” Yukito cries out, tears are suddenly running down his face even more than before, “But I wanted to return! I knew that there was nobody to care for me, I knew that there was nobody on earth who loved me, but I wanted to return so badly! There had to be someone who liked me! I wanted to look for that person, and I wanted to find them! And then…” He falls silent and just his sobbing is to be heard on the roof. “Then… I finally was able to return. Centuries had passed and everything had changed… The Shinsengumi no longer existed… but there was one person who saw me! There was one person who cared for me, and this person didn’t care about how I looked or what kind of mistake I made.” It’s hard to understand him now because his sobbing and crying wins over his ability to talk properly. “Micchan, I… I was so glad that you were there!”  
The older boy nods, his eyes still filled with tears. He isn’t really able to say anything.  
“I really, really, really want to stay with you, Micchan; I love you so much!!! I hate myself for being unable to have a happy life with the ones I like!”  
“Sshh, Yukkii…” Ryo tries to calm Yukito down, as well as himself. “You don’t have to… hate yourself…”  
“But,” Yukito whispers, crying, and looks up to Ryo with a smile that covers both happiness and sadness, “but I feel like… I’ve only been able to return here… to meet you…”  
“Yukkii…”  
“You can’t imagine how thankful I am to you… I know we’ve only known each other for about one year, but, you know, it was the best year in my whole life!” he sobs, his hand lightly touching Ryo’s cheek like a breath of wind. “Thank you so much, Micchan! Thank you!!!”  
“Yukkii, no–”  
But it’s to late.  
Yukito’s body disappears, little sparkles are flying up to the sky like pieces of a shattered diamond.  
And Ryo collapses on the roof, crying. “YUKKII!!!”

“Micchan,” he hears a silent voice – Yukito’s voice, and when he looks up to where he has seen the little sparkles disappear, it looks like there was Yukito’s face, smiling at him. “Micchan, I remember now. What I wanted to show you.”  
“What… what is it, Yukkii?” Now Ryo really is sure that it’s not just the stars he sees up there.  
“Please look into the right pocket of your school uniform.”  
Ryo does what he’s told and takes out a small, folded piece of paper and… a ring.  
“Yukkii, is this… is this your ring?” He unfolds the paper and starts reading.

_Micchan! When you’re reading this, I’m with a 90% chance on my way back. You should know about my story by now. I also want you to know that I didn’t write this letter to make you sad – I wrote it to make you happy instead. I’m pretty sure you’re holding my ring in your hand right now. This ring once was my father’s, and it’s the only thing I’ve left from him. I want you to have it now; I want it to be something you’ve left from me. You know, Micchan, you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met! I really love you. I can’t thank you enough for the time we’ve spent together – it really was the best time in my life!_   
_And maybe if you wear my ring, you can remember our happy times as well! There are some times I’d especially like you to remember: The afternoon we’ve spent in the dojo. Your kendo skills are amazing! It was such a great fight, and you could have won against me, you know. You didn’t deserve that loss. Let’s have such a duel again when we’re meeting a second time!_   
_And then, the Hanami festival. I didn’t know there are so beautiful things in this century’s world. You looked cute in your kimono! Thanks so much for the sweets and the lantern you’ve bought for me. The third time is our school festival. This was so funny, and it made me remember that you won’t be the only person I’ll miss. Of course you’re the one I’ll miss the most, so don’t be jealous! But I definitely love all the festivals you took me to with you. It was so nice to walk across these crowded places while holding your hand._   
_That’s enough! I didn’t plan to spend one hour for writing this letter to you. It might not seem a very long letter, but for me, it was quite hard to think of something that wouldn’t make you too sad. Being sad is completely okay, but I don’t want you to be sad for the rest of your life or for which time you’ve planned to be sad. I want you to be happy again as soon as possible, understand? Well then… Let’s meet again later! See you, Micchan!_

Ryo looks up to the sky again. He really sees Yukito’s face there; there are tears running down his face, but he’s smiling happily.  
 _“Thanks, Micchan. I can’t thank you enough. Sayounara! Let’s meet again!”_  
“Yes,” Ryo smiles at the sky, “let’s meet again soon. See you, Yukkii.” With these words, he slides the ring onto his finger. And he realizes for the first time that it has to be some kind of gem that is worked into the pure silver – maybe even a small piece of a diamond.  
 _Maybe it’s a part of Yukito, who is like a shattered, yet still whole diamond now._  
The blond holds his right hand up to the stars, whispering “I know you’re watching over me, Yukkii. From now on, you’ll be a part of me.”

_He’s a shattered diamond Ryo’s always carrying with himself._


End file.
